


Soulmate

by CinthyaFarrera



Series: Crónicas de Alena [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Child Katsuki Yuuri, Child Phichit Chulanont, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinthyaFarrera/pseuds/CinthyaFarrera
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov solamente deseaba encontrar a aquella persona que sería su alma gemela. Pero, este no sabía lo que ese momento traería consigo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, estoy muy contenta por unirme a esta comunidad. Espero que lo que aquí se plasmó sea de tu agrado. DISFRUTA LA LECTURA.

Muchos años atrás, la humanidad perdió por completo el significado del amor y fidelidad. Los seres humanos empezaron a jugar con esto, se casaban para luego divorciarse. Tenían hijos pero luego los abandonaban. Tenía amor y lo desechaban. Algunos otros se aprovechaban de la situación y solo jugaban con los sentimientos de las personas, tratando de obtener algún beneficio de ello. Unos pocos todavía conocían lo que era el sentimiento llamado Amor.

Con el paso de los años, la sociedad comenzó a presentar cambios. Cambios que se daban a partir de los doce años. Muchos ancianos llamaban a esto el Karma, donde la humanidad debía pagar por lo que había hecho.

Los científicos decidieron llamarlo: Marcas Soulmate.

Cuando una persona cumplía los doce años, una marca en el brazo derecho se presentaba, esa marca era única y exclusiva para ti, para ti y la persona con la que te encontrabas unida. Tu destino. Tu alma gemela. 

Con esto, la sociedad se empezó a basar en la búsqueda de su pareja destinada, en donde tu no podías engañar a alguien porque esa marca te hacía saber si era el indicado para ti o no, en donde esa marca te decía quien era la persona que te iba a amar para siempre. Sin importar edad, raza o sexo. 

Con esto, la sociedad aprendió a valorar el amor. Porque una vez que tenías esa marca, nadie podía caer ante los engaños de aquellos que quisieran hacer daño. 

* * *

-Mamá- llamó un pequeño de cabellos negros. 

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? -preguntó la señora de manera cariñosa.

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños- comentó el pequeño alegremente, su madre le regaló una sonrisa -¿A qué hora nací? 

-¿Preguntas eso para saber cuando saldrá tu marca? -la señora se rió levemente ante la afirmación de su hijo -Naciste el 29 de noviembre a las 10:30 de la mañana.

-Ya quiero que sea mañana -el niño salió corriendo a su habitación. 

Esperaba con ansias saber cual era su marca.

* * *

-No deberías presumir tu marca, la mía es mucho más hermosa -pronunció Jean-Jacques Leroy. 

Quien en su brazo derecho portaba una marca soulmate, la cual consistía en una silueta de gato, con colores amarillos que lo hacía ver brillar, en conjunto de una luna roja, rodeados de estrellas. Extrañamente tenía una J junto a una Y escrito debajo, era raro encontrar una marca con una letra, incluso un número.

-Claro que es hermosa, al igual que la mía, todas son hermosas a su manera-respondió un chico con cabellos grises. 

Este admiraba embelesado su marca,sin duda era perfecta. Se trataba de un pequeño copo de nieve con toques en color azul entrelazado con una rosa blanca. 

-Por cierto, ¿a donde vamos? -preguntó Viktor luego de un rato. 

-A una cafetería -respondió animado -Quiero que conozcas a alguien. 

-Wow! El gran JJ ha encontrado a su soulmate -gritó emocionado Viktor.

Entraron en una cafetería, era pequeña y acogedora, con esa sensación de estar en casa. Tomaron asiento en un rincón del local y esperaron a ser atendidos. 

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la cafetería "Sol y Luna" ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? -escucharon una voz, que pretendía sonar amable pero aún así transmitía irritación. 

-Mi gatito -exclamó feliz JJ, levantándose de su asiento -Ya te extrañaba. 

JJ abrazó feliz al chico rubio de ahí, Viktor solo pudo sonreír. Observó a JJ y pensó en que ya quería conocer a su alma gemela. 

-JJ ya te dije que en mi trabajo no pueden haber muestras de afecto -respondió el chico más pequeño intentando alejarse del fuerte abrazo.

Viktor puede jurar haber escuchado un "yo también te extrañé" en un tono muy bajo. 

* * *

 

-Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky -exclamó el rubio una vez que hubieron salido de la cafetería, puesto que ya había terminado su turno en el trabajo. 

-Un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov -se dieron la mano y comenzaron a caminar, rumbo a la casa del menor -¿Cuántos años tienes? 

-Tengo 16 años -respondió cortante, debido a que se encontraba avergonzado por ir de la mano de su pareja.

-Vaya, son de la misma edad, pensé que eras más pequeño -exclamó Viktor.

Yuri miró furioso a Viktor, quién recibió un golpe debido a lo dicho. JJ sonrío, no podía estar más feliz, su mejor amigo y su pareja se habían conocido y estaban a punto de formar una amistad. 

 

 

* * *

 

-¡Mamá! -gritaba Yuuri alrededor de la casa. 

-¿Qué sucede Yuuri? Aún no termino el pastel para tu fiesta -informó la señora. 

-Ha aparecido -gritó emocionado el niño. 

Con entusiasmo mostró su brazo derecho. Un hermoso copo de nieve azul entrelazado con una rosa blanca había aparecido. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas las personas que se han pasado por aquí, espero que la lectura sea de su agrado.

-Yuri ¿Por qué me haces esto? -preguntó un chico al rubio.

-No entiendo a que te refieres -contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Antes de que conocieras a JJ eramos inseparables, no por haber conocido a tu soulmate significa que no debas compartir tiempo conmigo -Otabek se encontraba triste, después de todo era amigo de Yuri desde hace muchos años. 

-Lo sé -Yurio suspiró -Pero quiero conocer mejor a JJ, necesito pasar tiempo con él para poder hacerlo, quiero estar con él. Te prometo no descuidar nuestra amistad, tu eres mi mejor amigo.

Otabek se acercó a Yuri y lo abrazó.

-Está bien, perdóname, supongo que lo entenderé cuando encuentre a mi soulmate -Yuri sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. 

-¿Gatito? -se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos y Yuri se separó de Otabek. 

-JJ -Yuri se acercó a su pareja y besó su mejilla. Otabek no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, Yuri no solía ser cariñoso pero con JJ parecía que esa faceta era un mito -Me alegra que hayas venido. 

-Tu me lo has pedido, no podía negarte mi presencia -JJ sonrió y Yuri le dio un codazo -¿Quién es él? 

Yuri percibió el tono celoso en la voz de su pareja, así como el agarre a su cintura acercando su cuerpo al del más alto.

-Para eso quería que vinieras, él es Otabek mi mejor amigo, Otabek él es JJ -Yuri dió una pequeña sonrisa a JJ y este luego de pensarlo un poco extendió su mano al otro chico. 

-Es un placer conocer al amigo de mi gatito -Otabek tomó su mano y la estrechó. 

-El placer es mío -.

**\---------------**

-El verte junto a Yuri, me ha hecho pensar que deseo más que nada en el mundo conocer a mi soulmate - Viktor suspiró ante lo dicho. 

-Sin duda alguna el estar junto a esa persona especial es lo más maravilloso del mundo -JJ observó a Yuri, quien se encontraba atendiendo a otros clientes de la cafetería. 

-Me pregunto ¿Qué tipo de persona será mi soulmate? -Viktor colocó una de sus manos en su barbilla en gesto pensativo.

**\---------------**

-Mami -Yuuri se acercó a su madre haciendo gestos nerviosos con sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? -Hiroko preguntó preocupada.

-Phichit me llamó para decirme que ha encontrado a su soulmate -contestó en tono bajito. 

-Eso es genial, aunque es muy pequeño aún, a penas tiene 12 años espero que su madre sepa manejar la situación -Hiroko observó el rostro de su hijo y parecía que algo le incomodaba -¿Cuál es el problema?

-El soulmate de Phichit es un hombre -susurró Yuuri -¿Es eso posible? ¿Tú soulmate puede ser un hombre al igual que tú? 

Hiroko suspiró, tenía una charla que darle a su pequeño.

**\---------------**

-Phichit -llamó la madre del pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede, madre? -el pequeño niño iba de un lado a otro. Se encontraban en un parque. 

-Tienes que calmarte -dijo su mamá con cariño. 

-Lo sé mami, pero vas a conocer a Seung Gil y eso me emociona -su madre soltó una risa ante la emoción de su pequeño - ¡Ahí está!

Phichit salió corriendo al encuentro del que era su pareja. 

La madre de Phichit borró su sonrisa. Ante ella se encontraba un joven, años más grande  que su hijo. 

**\---------------**

-Entonces no hay problema si es de tu mismo sexo -repitió las palabras que su madre le había dicho minutos atrás.

-Tu marca está enlaza con la persona que te complementa, así que no importa si es tu mismo sexo -Hiroko volvió a explicar pacientemente. 

-Solo espero que Phichit no tenga problemas con su familia -Yuri suspiró.

-Su madre sabe que esto puede pasar -animó la señora.

-Es solo que pienso que Phichit debió conocer a su soulmate cuando estuviera más grande -Yuuri volvió a hacer gestos nerviosos con sus manos. 

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -preguntó curiosa.

-Phichit tiene 12 años y Seung Gil tiene 19  -.

Hiroko abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal revelación. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Lamento la demora en la publicación de este capítulo.   
> Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

-Phichit ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó preocupado Yuuri a su amigo, quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-Mi mamá está molesta conmigo -susurró entre lágrimas el pequeño a través de la línea. 

-¿Por qué dices eso? No llores -también le empezaba a temblar la voz, no le gustaba escuchar a su amigo en ese estado.

-Tuvo una pelea con Seung Gil -Phichit dejó salir aún más sus lágrimas -Porque Seung Gil le gritó a mamá, pero yo no estoy molesto con él, sino con mi madre.

-¿Por qué con tu madre? Si fue Seung Gil quien se mostró grosero con ella -Yuuri no entendía a su amigo.

-Porque Seung Gil le gritó a mi madre cuando ella dijo que no podíamos estar juntos -Phichit lloró aún más. 

Y Yuuri lloró con él. No quería que algo como lo que estaba viviendo su amigo le ocurriera a él.

* * *

_-Mami, te presento a Seung Gil -Phichit se encontraba feliz mostrado la marca que ambos portaban, símbolo de su unión._

_-Es un placer conocerla, Phichit estaba muy ansioso por presentarnos -Seung Gil extendió su mano para saludar, pero la señora lo ignoró._

_-Tenemos que hablar, conozco una cafetería por aquí en la cual podemos hacerlo -dicho esto se dio la vuelta._

_Seung Gil tomó de la mano al menor siguiendo de cerca a la mujer. Phichit se acercó lo más que pudo a él, su madre no parecía estar contenta de conocer a su pareja._

_-¿Así que tú eres Seung Gil?- preguntó la mujer una vez hubieron ordenado sus bebidas._

_-Así es -el joven se mostró cortante, ya que la mirada de esa mujer le decía que debía ser cuidadoso._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes? -Phichit observaba a su madre, no le gustaba que tratara de esa manera a su pareja._

_-Tengo 19 años -Seung Gil tomó la mano que Phichit le ofrecía._

_-¿Dónde se conocieron? -la mujer observaba las manos entrelazadas de su hijo y ese sujeto._

_-Nos conocimos en el museo, yo me encontraba ahí para realizar una tarea y Phichit de excursión de su colegio -Seung Gil tomó un poco del café que habÃía ordenado -Él fue quien vio mi marca y se acercó a mi, luego de presentarnos pasamos el resto del tiempo juntos para luego intercambiar teléfonos y así mantenernos en contacto._

_Phichit no se resistió y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Seung Gil, ambos con un sonrojo en el rosto._

_-Suficiente, nos vamos de aquí -la mujer se puso de pie y trató de tomar a su hijo, pero este se aferró a Seung Gil._

_-Mamá, yo no me quiero ir -se quejó el niño._

_-No te das cuenta, tienes 12 años, no volverás a ver a Seung Gil hasta que estés más grande. No quiero ni imaginar que cosas horribles puede hacer...-._

_-Yo nunca haría algo que Phichit no quisiera, lo respeto y lo amo, así que no hable sin saber los hecho -Seung Gil se escuchaba molesto, no quería que lo separaran de su pareja destinada._

_-Tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi hijo, aún es pequeño y no sabe nada acerca de ti, así que no quiero verte cerca de él -Phichit sintió el agarre de su madre, separándolo del mayor._

_-Mamá, por favor, quiero estar con Seung Gil -rogaba el niño tratando de soltar el agarre de su madre para ir con el joven._

_-Le diré a tu padre de esto, no tendrás permitido verlo, puede que lleguemos a un acuerdo y puedas llamarlo, pero nada más -la mujer más que enojada se escuchaba preocupada, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su bebé._

_-Usted no puede hacer eso, no puede llevárselo -Seung Gil se acercó a ambos._

_-Le pedimos de favor que se retire, no permitimos este tipo de cosas en nuestro local -habló un empleado de ahí, asustado ante la situación._

_-Ya nos íbamos -soltó la mujer enojada, para luego tratar de retirarse de ahí._

_-Seung Gil, por favor, no quiero irme -gritaba el Phichit tratando de soltarse del agarre de su madre._

_-No te preocupes pequeño, solucionaré esto y estaremos juntos, solo ten paciencia, no hagamos enojar más a tu madre -susurró Seung Gil cerca de la oreja de Phichit, luego de que este corriera hacia él para un abrazó._

_Con un beso en la mejilla, el pequeño se retiró de ahí en compañía de su madre, soltando pequeñas lágrimas._

_-Seung Gil -susurró alguien detrás de él._

_-Déjame Yuri, tengo que solucionar esto -dicho esto se marchó, limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de esto? -preguntó Yuuri a su amigo.

-Por supuesto, he conseguido el permiso de mi madre para salir contigo luego de dos semanas de encierro, así que he quedado con Seung Gil en esta cafetería, es la única que conozco como llegar -Phichit se encontraba ansioso, puesto que se encontraría con Seung Gil luego de dos semanas de no verlo.

-Espero que no nos descubran -susurró Yuuri para luego seguir a su amigo y entrar en el local. 

Observó como Phichit corría al encuentro de un hombre mayor y Yuuri no puedo evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo tan feliz. 

-Vaya un lindo y tierno cerdito comparte la marca soulmate conmigo -escuchó como alguien decía detrás de él.

Yuuri se dio la vuelta, para sorprenderse al ver a la persona que se encontraba ahí. 

Llevó su mirada al brazo derecho de esa persona y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sorpresa.

Ese adolescente era su soulmate.

 


	4. Capítulo 4

-Es un niño- susurró Leroy.

-Si, ya lo veo -susurró Yuri.

-Yo también soy un niño -reprochó Phichit.

-Un niño muy lindo -le dijo Seung Gil abrazando a su pareja, para evitar que se enojara.

-Si bueno, por lo menos ellos no se llevan tanto -contestó el rubio.

-¿Algún problema? -el tono del coreano se escuchaba molesto.

-No se refiere a eso, conociendo a Viktor, no le gustaría pasar por lo mismo que ustedes -contestó Leroy.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso para mi mejor amigo -Phichit se abrazó mucho más a Seung Gil. 

-Viktor deseo tanto este momento, él debe estar muy feliz -sonrió el rubio. 

\---------------

-¿Es necesario ir tan rápido? -susurró Yuuri.

Iba de la mano con Viktor, rumbo a su hogar. El peli gris quería conocer a su madre.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga?- preguntó Viktor preocupado.

-Es que no te conozco - Yuuri detuvo su andar, observando a Viktor.

-Yo estoy muy feliz, feliz de haberte encontrado -el adolescente abrazó al niño -Estoy tan feliz, que no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

-Yo no me iré -el de cabello azabache respondió el abrazo -Yo también estoy feliz. Tengo miedo. Has visto lo que ha pasado entre Seung Gil y Phichit, no quiero que me alejen de ti .

-No permitiré que hagan eso -Viktor apretó más el abrazo -Estaré a tu lado siempre.

\--------------

-Es hora de ir a tu casa -mencionó Seung Gil.

-¿A mi casa? ¿Para qué? -la voz del menor se escuchó con miedo.

-No puedo estar un día más sin ti, debemos solucionar esto -Seung tomó la mano de su pareja, para luego caminar a la salida del local.

-¡Suerte! -habló Leroy, despidiendo a su amigo con una mano -No regreses aquí hasta que tengas a tu reina a tú lado. 

-Me tendrás aquí muy pronto -contestó el coreano y Phichit se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

-Pensé que tú eras el rey -habló Yuri luego de perder de vista a los chicos.

-Cada quien es el rey de su propia vida -JJ abrazó al rubio por la espalda -Tu eres la reina de mi vida, la persona a la que amaré y protegeré con mi vida. La persona junto a la cual construiré mi reino. La persona con la que construiré una familia. Porque tu eres la persona más importante para mi. 

-Te Amo, JJ-susurró Yuri.

-Yo también te amo, gatito -JJ besó la mejilla del más bajito -¿Te gustaría construir un reino junto a mi? 

-Por supuesto que si, mi rey -respondió Yuri, para luego darse la vuelta y besar a su novio.

\---------------

-Es un placer conocerla, Señora Katsuki, mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov -saludó el peli gris.

-Un placer conocerte Viktor -respondió confundida la mujer -¿Qué te trae por aquí? 

Un Viktor sonriente mostró la marca que portaba en su brazo derecho.

-Ya entiendo -la mujer le regaló una sonrisa -Yuuri, ¿por qué no me habías dicho? 

-Lo conocí hoy -susurró Yuuri con un leve sonrojo.

-Bueno, será mejor que pasen, tenemos mucho de que hablar -dicho esto, se dio la vuelta rumbo a la cocina.

-Es un casa bonita -murmuró Viktor mientras seguía a Yuuri por la casa.

-Vivo con mis padres y una hermana, pero deben estar trabajando, tenemos un hotel -contó el peli negro mientras mostraba algunas fotos que se encontraban en la sala.

-Vaya, un hotel, tendré que trabajar duro para darte una vida igual o mejor de la que llevas -Viktor soltó una pequeña risa.

-Yo no quiero eso -Yuuri siguió avanzando, aunque ya habían pasado la cocina -Me gusta vivir así, en una pequeña casa. Mis padres me han dicho que no por tener dinero, debemos tener muchas cosas, si no que con eso viviremos como nos gusta y a nosotros nos gusta así. Siento que si tuviéramos una casa más grande, viviríamos muy separados. 

-Tienes razón, mi pequeño cerdito, mejor una casa pequeña para estar siempre juntos -Viktor abrazó al más pequeño.

-No me gusta que me digas cerdito -Yuuri hizo un puchero .

-Pero si eres tan tierno y pequeño, también tienes esa adorable pancita que me da ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte -y eso fue justamente lo que hizo, logrado sacar una risa del pequeño.

Yuuri abrió una puerta dejando ver una habitación.

-¿Esa es la habitación de mi cerdito? -preguntó emocionado. 

-Puedes pasar- y así lo hizo. 

\---------------

-Se que pueden tener miedo -habló Seung Gil -Pero Phichit es la persona indicada para mi y no pienso hacerle daño, no podría. También se que aun es muy pequeño, pero lo único que les pido es un poco de tiempo a la semana para poder verlo, para conocernos mejor. Prometo cuidarlo y no hacer esas cosas de las que ustedes tienen miedo hasta que sea mayor. 

-Mi pequeño es muy importante para nosotros, no quisimos hacerles daño, pero como padres queremos lo mejor para él -habló el padre de Phichit. 

-Yo los quiero mucho -habló el niño -Pero encontré a Seung Gil y también lo quiero, está en nosotros en amar a la persona destinada para cada uno, eso me lo enseñaste tú mamá.

-Lo lamento tanto, mi pequeño -murmuró la señora abrazando a su hijo -Supongo que tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para ver a que horas verás a Seung Gil.

-Gracias mamá -Phichit se abrazó aún a su madre. 

-De verdad se los agradezco -habló Seung Gil y sonrió.

Al fin podría estar con su pequeño y eso lo hacía muy feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Espero contar con tu apoyo, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


End file.
